Desperate
by Ebubbers2010
Summary: She's desperate for a home, for love, for the family that she once had, but lost. What will happen when Sam Uley's little sister meets him for the first time and ends up getting imprinted on by one of the pack members? Paul/OC.
1. Meeting Sam

**A/N: First off I want to thank the best Beta in the world Agrabah's Princess! You are the greatest, if it wasn't for you this story would suck! So thanks so much. Now its time for business, thos story was known as According To You, but after editing the story, I decided to change the title. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING!!! Except my OC!**

Great! Rain! That was the last thing I needed considering I had to walk from the bus stop at the beach to my brother Sam Uley's house. I didn't like the rain one bit, but be forced to walk in it made me dislike it even more. I had been walking for about thirty minutes when I started to consider turning around, but just when I started to turn around I looked up to see that I was standing in front of a house that looked just like the one in the picture I took from my dad's old photo album. Well, this it. I raised my hand to knock on the beautiful wooden door before me. As I waited for an answer I began to think about all that had happened to lead up to this moment, just as I was getting lost in my thoughts I saw the door before me jerk open suddenly.

"Can I help you?" asked a tall man with dark hair and skin.

"Umm, yeah. I'm looking for Sam Uley. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on. SAM!!!" he yelled, "I'm Jake. Who are you."

As I was about to answer another taller man who looked a lot like Jake came out of the house and onto the porch where Jake and I was standing. "Who's this Jake?" he asked.

"My name's Jaden, I'm looking for Sam." I said.

"I'm Sam, how can I help you?" he replied.

"Sam, I'm your little sister." I said quickly.

"My what?" he said with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Your sister." I said.

Silence. Yippy ki freaking yay! Awkward silence time! I watched a mix of emotions go through Sam's face. Anger was the first, then there was sadness, and did I see a little bit of pity? I'm not sure but it was very apparent that Sam didn't have a clue what to say to me at that moment. So to break the awkwardness I said, "I'm sorry to bother you, I just thought you should know." Good job Jay! Lie again why don't cha?!

"No, um, I mean….Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"If you don't mind." I said.

"I don't mind, besides, I want to talk to you. Maybe um, well get to know more about you?" he said in a slightly questioning tone as he led me into the quaint little house.

"Why not. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." he replied.

"OK. Well I'm your sister, I'm seventeen, and you can call me Jay instead of Jaden." I said.

"Why did you decide to show up on my door step now? After all these years I never knew you existed and now, well here you are." he said.

"I'm here because," I stopped to sigh, " because after dad left you, he moved and got married. I followed soon after. Of course it didn't work out, neither did any of the ones after that." I said.

"What happened then?" he asked, ding! The magic question!

"He came in late one night, drunk as usual and started yelling at me about how I didn't have the house cleaned up and that I should have had dinner ready, all kinds of stuff that I should have done before he came home." I said dryly, "I never liked the fact that he drank, but that night there was something different about him, I'll never know what it was, all I know is that after he was done beating on me, he left. Just like that," I said with a snap of my fingers.

"What do you mean he left just like that?" Sam asked confused.

"I mean he just got up, grabbed another bottle and left Sam. Then after I knew he was gone I got up and cleaned myself up before I went to bed. A few hours after that there was a loud knock on the door, so I got up to see who it was. I figured it was dad so I went to let him in. But when I opened the door I saw two police officers. They asked if they could come in and talk to me about dad so I let them in." I stopped before I started crying.

"Tell me what happened?" he said.

"He was in a car wreck. That's why the police came to the house. He hit a family of four in their car coming home from a vacation." I said coldly, "He's dead."

"For how long?" he asked.

"A month." I said.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me that my dad, a man who never gave a damn about me is dead?" he said, in voice that made me shiver.

"That and, well, Sam I…" I trailed off, awkwardly. "I need a place to live." I said, just waiting for him to yell at me and tell me to find someone else.

"Then stay here." he said."Really?" I asked, unsure of if he really meant it.

"Really Jaden. I can't have my little sister on the street, with my dad dead, and no one to take care of her." he said, "Come on, I'll show you your room. Its not much, but we can fix it up for you."

"Okay." I said as I stood up to follow him, maybe my brother wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**Review, Review, Review!!!**


	2. A Day Out With Sam

**A/N: Ok, I know it has been like forever since I have updated, but things at home and at school have been CRAZY! Prom, graduation, college stuff, I could go on, but I wont. So anyway, Im really sorry about how long its been, but summer break is like 18 days away, so after that updates will be coming more regularly. Any way on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything other than the OC and the plot! **

After Sam had showed me my room and helped me put the few things I had brought with me away, I went to bed. So it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, but it was a place to sleep.

The next morning came too fast for me and I was still dead tired when I woke up. Mmmm, I smell bacon. Shew, don't wanna get up!

"Jaden! Breakfast!" I heard Sam through my door. Well so much for going back to sleep, better get up before he gets angry. So with great sorrow, I parted ways with my bed and went dragging down stairs in my pajamas.

"What's for breakfast Sam?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Well, bacon, eggs, and toast." he said as he took the toast, which was slightly burned out of the toaster.

"Ok." I said as I took a seat at the table. "So Sam, you got to know me yesterday, now, I have some questions for you."

"Eat now. Questions later. I was thinking that after breakfast we could go for a walk on the beach and talk some more." he said.

"Sam why didn't you tell me we had a guest?" I heard a female voice say behind me, as I turned around I saw a beautiful brunette whose only flaw was three huge scars on the left side of her face.

"Sorry honey. Jaden, this is my fiancée Emily." Sam said as he pointed behind me, "Emily, this is Jaden, my sister, she's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, hi Jaden." Emily said sweetly.

"Hey." I replied.

"So Jaden how old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen." I replied, watching Sam as he kept looking at Emily with so much love and adoration in his eyes that it made me want to puke.

"Well Jaden, I hope you will be staying with us for a while, it will be nice to have another girls around the house." she said as she began fixing herself some coffee.

"Well, Jay if you're ready, lets go for that walk." Sam said getting up and walking over to Emily.

"I need to take a shower and change clothes, if you don't mind." I said, good God he can not be that stupid to see me in my pj's!

"No, we don't mind, the bathroom is down the hall from your room, on the left." Emily said as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, I'll be ready soon." I said as I walked toward my room.

After a quick shower, I put my hair up into a sloppy bun and put on a little make up. Then I dug out my favorite shorts, sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. "Okay, I'm ready." I said to Sam as I walked into the living room to wait for him.

"Shorts?" he asked me.

"Yeah, shorts. I don't really get cold." I said.

"Jay, seriously, its kinda cool outside." he said looking at me sideways.

"Sam, I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay. Well, lets go." he said as we made our way outside.

"So," he started awkwardly, "What do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"Well, for starters how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-one." he said, "Why didn't you try to get in touch with me when dad died?"

"Well if he cared for you like he did me, then you wouldn't have cared anyway." I said with a slightly hateful tone in my voice, the one thing in this world I hate to talk about is my dad.

"Jay, it doesn't matter. He was still my dad. Yeah, he may have been a deadbeat, but still it would have been nice to know." he said.

"Well its not like it matters now. So anyway…." I began trying desperately to change the subject, "Will you tell me about La Push?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, what are the people like? Is there anyone my age around here? The high school? Your friends? Emily?" I said all in one breath.

"Well, uh, the people are nice. Yes, there are lots of teenagers around here. As for my friends, we are pretty close. And Emily," Ugh! I wish I hadn't asked about her, " She is the best. She is a really good cook, umm, and she is my world." Awww! Can you say up chuck. He explained all that as we got into his truck and began to drive.

"So where are we going?" I asked suddenly glancing at my cell phone when I felt my stomach start to growl.

"There's a small diner not far from here and I figured it would be a good place to go for some lunch."

"Ok." I said as I leaned back against the seat and began to think of how my life has changed since that horrible day.

The drive to the diner was very short, considering Sam had a frigging cinder block for a foot and sped all the way there.

"We're here!" Sam announced suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wow! This place is kinda cute." Yeah! Right, cute, cue the sarcasm. Not really the type of place I would expect for a small town, it looked like one of those old 50's diners inside and out.

"Yeah, its got the best food in the town, with the exception of Emily's." he said as we slid into a booth in the corner. With the exception of Emily's, ugh! Jesus he is so in love with her it is almost disgusting. Wait did I say almost, scratch that it is gross.

"So what are you going to eat?" Sam asked looking over his own menu as I picked mine up.

"Ummm, I'm not sure yet."

"Jay, get whatever you want, you need to eat." he said.

"Okay, I think I'll have a hot dog with everything and chili cheese fries and a soda." Oh cant wait for the fries, been craving those for a while!

"Fine." he said as the waitress came to get our orders and our menus.

"So, tell me about your-" Sam began but was cut off by someone yelling his name across the diner.

"SAM!" a guy who could pass for twenty-three, and had the same color skin and hair as Sam walked over to us followed by three other guys who looked just like him.

"Hi Embry." Sam said in this tone that just screamed he was pissed off slightly at the interruption. "Guys I want you to meet my little sister Jaden, this is Embry, Quil, Jake, and Paul."

I looked each guy up and down as he said their names, but when I got to the last one, Paul. Oh my good Lord! Thank you for putting such a hottie on this Earth! I hope he's single!

The next thing I know Sam is up and dragging Paul out the door like he is going to take him out and beat him. But why? For being really good looking?

**Hope you enjoyed! Now there is only one thing I ask and everyone knows what that is: REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks loves!**


End file.
